1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a brake hose guide that includes a guide portion formed of a pair of vertical wall portions and a connecting portion that is arranged between these vertical wall portions and connects these vertical portions. The brake hose guide is fastened to a support body in a state where a brake hose is allowed to pass through the inside of the guide portion.
2. Description of Background Art
A structure is disclosed in JP-A-2001-354183 wherein a wheel brake is mounted on a rear wheel that is pivotally supported on a rear portion of a swing arm of a motorcycle. A brake hose for supplying a liquid pressure to the wheel brake is arranged along an upper surface of the swing arm. A pair of brake hose guides for holding the brake hose is mounted on the upper surface of the swing arm.
The brake hose guide disclosed in the above-mentioned JP-A-2001-354183 includes, as integral parts thereof, a guide portion that allows the brake hose to pass therethrough and a pair of mounting portions arranged on both sides of the guide portion. When a distance between both mounting portions is narrow, a width of the guide portion also becomes narrow so that, depending on a shape of a swing arm, it is difficult to ensure a space for mounting the brake hose guide in the swing arm.